Rio: Mi Legado
by MexicanTops
Summary: ante la imaginacion o la vision de una vida feliz el destino siempre tiene otros planes para ti
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1:**_ El Funeral de la Luna

En un claro de la selva lluviosa, cubierto de heridas y lodo, se encontraba un guacamayo azul, este con esfuerzos se recostó de espalda con la lluvia cayéndole encima, mirando al cielo con la mirada perdida.

"_Si quieren saber por que estoy ahí, deben tener coraje para escuchar esta historia, mi historia, me llamo Blu, ignoro donde nací, pero me crie en Minnesota…y estoy aquí…derribado…acabo de fallar…falle una promesa…le falle…a mi esposa…mi nombre es Blu y esta es mi historia"._

En la selva de Rio de Janeiro, Blu volaba por al aire en libertad, cargando unas frutas en sus patas llevándolas a un nido ubicado en un árbol, dentro había una guacamaya azul descansando, tenia el vientre un poco hinchado, estaba preñada y el abultamiento indicaba que no tardaría en poner los huevos, cuando entro Blu ella se despertó y lo recibió con una calida sonrisa.

**-¿como te encuentras Perla?...y ¿que tal están mis futuros hijos?-** indago el guacamayo, dándole un beso y mirando el vientre de la joven ave.

-**estoy asustada, enserio…no puedo caminar sin sentir dolor…pero a la misma ves estoy emocionada…estos huevos son nuestros hijos Blu-** le contesto sonriendo acariciándose el estomago –**ya falta poco-**

**-pues, quizás mañana, o quien sabe cuando seamos padres…el sol se esta poniendo, será mejor que comamos y descanses-** Blu le dio un Beso, acomodo unas frutas junto a ella para que comiese, mientras se acurrucaba junto a ella.

"_Sip, ella es mi esposa, su nombre es Perla…hace unas semanas pasamos por situaciones de locura en el carnaval de Rio, ahora yo espero todo salga bien, ya deseo criar a esos niños junto a ella, pero yo creo que el destino me tiene preparado otros destino"._

En la mañana apenas esta saliendo el Sol, Blu se le ocurre abrir los ojos, cuando lo hace observa que Perla esta un poco alejado de el, quejándose de dolor y llorando, sujetándose el vientre como si fuese a explotar, Blu asustado fue directamente con ella.

**-Perla ¿Qué te sucede?- **indago el ave, Perla apenas se mantenía consiente y respirando poco

-**perdón Blu…no tenia fuerzas para gritar y avisarte…los huevos…ya vienen**- dijo Perla en voz baja, casi inaudible

"_Mi reacción fue instantánea, fui inmediatamente con mi amigo Rafael, un tucán que vive a casi 5 arboles de distancia de mi nido, el sabia que hacer mejor que yo, así que lo llame a que me echase una manita, por así decirlo"_.

En el nido Perla, se quejaba constantemente, respirando agitadamente, en un santiamén, Blu llego con el tucán quien instantáneamente se puso a un lado de Perla.

**-bien Perla, ya estoy aquí para ayudarlos…Blu ven aquí quiero que la sujetes de sus alas y no la sueltes**- así lo hizo, Blu la sujeto con fuerza, dándole ánimos, diciéndole y a la ves que rezaba que todo saliera bien.

-**vamos Perla, tu puedes…- **le decía Blu sujetando sus alas.

-**Blu…me duele…ayúdame**- decía respirando agitadamente, el tucán estaba detrás de ella.

**-tranquila Perla, tu puedes, para que sea rápido debes pujar con todas tus fuerzas-** Perla hizo un enorme quejido **–ya viene el primer huevo…vamos…yyyy ya esta- **contesto el tucán dejando el huevo a un lado **–Perla siente tu estomago, calcula cuantos huevos son…-** agrego Rafael.

**-no lo se…ya viene el otro…ME DUELE-** Perla volvió a pujar y salió uno mas, este venia envuelto en sangre –**queda…queda uno-** Perla volvió a pujar y con un fugaz y doloroso grito salió un tercer huevo –**ya…son todos-**

**-Bien echo Perla…ya somos padres**- dijo el guacamayo azul, sin embargo el tucan tenia una mirada triste y preocupante –**Rafael…¿Qué sucede?- **indago el joven ave

**-Rafael…quiero hablar con Blu...sal un momento…por favor**- dijo Perla muy agitada, respirando dificultosamente, el tucán agachando la mirada salió fuera, Blu comenzó a asustarse –**Blu…quiero que me prometas…que cuidaras y criaras a nuestros hijos-**

-**Perla…¿Qué estas diciendo?...claro que los cuidare y lo aremos juntos**- el guacamayo le sonrió pero ella estaba adolorida, fue cuando Blu observo que debajo de ella había sangre –**Perla…¿Qué te sucede?...-**

**-Prométemelo Blu…por favor cuida a mis hijos…te amo tanto Blu…pero ya me voy…- **dijo sujetándose de el con fuerza.

**-de que diablos hablas ¿a donde te vas?- **las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Blu.

**-lejos…muy lejos…adiós Blu…te amo-** Perla se lanzo a darle un beso en el pico al guacamayo, fue cuando su cabeza callo por su propio peso, ella quedo tendida en las alas de Blu.

-**Perla…Perlita…vamos no juegues asi conmigo…¿Perla?…- **Blu movía su cabeza, sin respuesta, al tenerla en sus brazos noto que su corazón dejo de latir y dejo de respirar…Perla, había muerto** –no…no…NOOOOOOO, PERLA….DIOS MIO NOOOO-**

Desde la base del árbol donde se encontraba el nido, Rafael solo escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de Blu, el mismo tucán lloraba en silencio, luego llegaron volando otro par de aves, un canario con corcholata por sombrero, y un cardenal rojo gordo, los cuales al llegar y escuchar desde lo alto los gritos de Blu.

-**Rafael…¿Qué sucedió?-** indago el canario, quitándose el sombrero, asustado por lo que podría ser la noticia.

-**Nico, Pedro…yo lo vi todo…esos llantos tienen una razón…nunca nos imaginamos que los huevos de Perla vendrían grandes**- escuchando eso las aves se persignaron exclamando un "Dios mío" –**Perla acaba de morir de manera terrible…los huevos la desgarraron y murió desangrada…hay que dejar a Blu un momento luego subiremos-**

Los 3 se quedaron juntos un momento escuchando los desgarradores llantos de Blu, indagando y maldiciendo al cielo por llevarse a Perla, en el nido el se escondía la cara entre las plumas del cadáver de su amada, sin latidos, sin respiración…sin vida, no dejaba de decir "te amo" a cada instante, como si nunca se lo hubiese dicho, su cuerpo aun conservaba su calor, y la sangre saliendo a chorros de la cavidad de los huevos del ave.

"_Nunca olvidare ese dolor…la agonía…en esos momentos sentí mi alma hundiéndose en las profundidades del abismo…mi corazón sentía un dolor indescriptible, una agonía incesante…deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento para no separarme de ella, no entendí que paso ¿no la cuide bien? ¿en que me había equivocado? Solo me quedaba la tortura del alma y un odio enfermizo hacia la hipocresía que me condeno a este infierno…como deseaba tenerla ahí conmigo, en ves de este dolor, el regocijarnos de la alegría pues íbamos a ser padres, su plumaje azul cielo, y sus bellos ojos verdes ahora se habían ido de mi vida, pero no podía quedarme ahí llorando_".

Esa noche, en una parte de la playa que estuviese vacía sin la presencia de humanos, varias aves se reunieron, cada una sujetando una flor rosada, y en la orilla por idea de Blu en un tronco hueco, dentro el cadáver ya frio de Perla, con una serenidad envidiable, en verdad parecía que descansaba, y con justa manera después de la agonía que paso, solo dejando atrás a un guacamayo adulto, y 3 huevos frescos, Blu estaba cercas del tronco en un ala sosteniendo los 3 huevos en un ala, dos de ellos impregnados aun por la sangre de su difunta madre, a la luz de la luna las aves guardaban silencio, solo Blu lloraba aunque también en silencio.

-**vamos-** Blu sujeto un huevo en el pico, y los otros 2 en las patas, dos garzas de pico de espátula sujetaron el tronco elevándolo, las demás aves fueron siguiéndolos.

En una parte del oscuro océano que servía de espejo a el cielo estrellado y a la luna, justo en el reflejos de esta dejaron flotando el tronco o ataúd improvisado de la guacamaya, alrededor las aves soltaron las flores para que flotaran alrededor de ella, Blu se poso en el tronco y soltó los huevos un momento a un lado de ella.

"_Yo ya no sabia que hacer, se lo prometí, que cuidaría a los huevos, y los criaría, este ultimo acto fue para que los huevos estuvieran aun lado de su madre una ultima ves, su cuerpo estaba frio pero sus plumas aun guardaban su esencia, lo ultimo que se llevarían los pequeños de ella"._

-**no se me ocurre, ninguna canción…no me se ninguna canción para malos tiempo**- dijo Nico, volando suspendido encima del agua

-**tranquilo carnal…esta ves me toca a mi…Blu ¿quieres que cante?-** indago Pedro, Blu le dijo "hazlo".

.com/watch?v=tLdmjeXclNA

"_¿no dije que te amaba?...jamás supiste la verdad…lo mucho que me amaste, no lo supe…adorar…me equivoque…yo me equivoque…vacío me dejaste el corazón…(coro de todos los presentes)…¡y hoy que ya no estas aquí, que se lo mucho que perdí, no tengo ganas de vivir me duele ver que todo termino…tu siempre fuiste todo para mi y nunca te enteraste de mi amor…dijiste que me amabas, que robe tu corazón…creía que lo nuestro seria eterno…pero no…es increíble se acabo (canta Blu)…y hoy que ya no estas aquí, que se lo mucho que perdí no tengo ganas de vivir me duele ver que todo termino…y nunca te enteraste de mi amor"._

Mientras las demás aves seguían el canto dirigido por pedro, Blu pidió el favor de que sujetaran los huevos y el empujo un momento el tronco para que la marea se la llevase, Blu le dio una ultima caricia al rostro frio e inerte de lo que el alguna ves vio como lo mas amado en su vida, y una ultima lagrima cayo justo en el ojo de perla, esta resbalo como si fuera una lagrima de ella, así Blu regreso donde los demás, mientras veía al tronco alejarse por la marea, encaminado por un camino de luz echo por la misma luna, finalmente las aves fueron a la playa, donde le entregaron los huevos a Blu, quien miraba aun hacia el océano, ya estaba muy lejos y Perla ya no se observaba mas.

**-Blu, quiero hablar contigo-** Rafael se acerco Blu, este venia acompañado de Eva su esposa y varios de sus hijos** –veras e hablado con Eva y los demás…sabemos que eres animal domestico y no sabes mucho…así que por un tiempo te echaremos la mano…pero solo por un tiempo…debes criar tu a tus hijos, nadie mas debe-** las palabras de Rafael eran serias, y aunque no era un buen momento Blu ya sabia lo que debía ocurrir.

-**ya me lo imaginaba Rafael, eres un gran amigo…muchas gracias- **otro grupo de aves se acercaron a Blu.

-**señor Blu tampoco olvidare lo que hizo, nos salvo de ese avión…también estoy cercas de vuestro nido, si tambien necesitas algo de ayuda avíseme, se lo debo a usted y a Perla que en paz descanse- **Blu les agradeció lo que estaban haciendo, no negó la ayuda pues sabia que el solo no sabría que hacer.

"_Con mis penas, y cargando los huevos volví al nido esa noche, por lo que había visto en programas de televisión y algunos libros coloque los huevos en triangulo y me senté encima de ellos para "empollarlos" "incubarlos" o como fuese, echo esto y yo también acomodándome esa noche…ahora estaba solo, ya no te tendría para recostarte junto a mi, tu aroma a flores, la suavidad y el calor de tus plumas…tus besos, te extrañare…"ave bonita"…"_

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Resurge el Diablo**

En el nido del ahora viudo guacamayo este dormía, lo que cruzaba por su mente era un misterio, al entrar un rayo de luz por la entrada de su nido, con su ala comienza a tocar el suelo sin abrir los ojos, pero al despertar solo puede ver la mancha de sangre que había dejado su amada provocando unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"_Lo había olvidado… ya dos semanas han pasado y cuando despierto espero pensar que todo fue un sueño y encontrarte…pero estas muerta, mi mente me las juega muy mal…los huevos cada ves son mas tibios, en cualquier momento podrán nacer, y yo como su padre are lo posible por criarlos y protegerlos ante todo, o al menos eso me decía a mi mismo, en estas dos semanas, Nico y Pedro me han traído algo de comida en las mañanas, para no salir y descuidar los huevos, espero no tener muchos problemas cuando nazcan"._

Saliendo el sol y ayudándose cargando una bolsa entre ambos aparecieron los dos compadres, Nico y Pedro llevando unos mangos, aunque cansados cumplieron su meta de llevarle a Blu algo de comida, Blu no se levanto de encima de los huevos para no dejarlos de incubar, así el se dispuso a comer.

**-Blu ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-** indago Nico mientras el guacamayo mordía la fruta.

**-ya han pasados dos semanas, pero siento que esta junto a mi, pero abro los ojos y solo veo la mancha de sangre que ella dejo**- contesto con una mirada deprimida, Pedro lo regaño.

-**Blu ya supéralo por amor al cielo…Perla esta MUERTA**- dijo el cardenal, Blu no sabia si enojarse con el o pensar en l que le decían –**a nosotros también nos dolió que ella muriese de ese modo, pero ahora debes cuidar de esos huevos que son hijos tuyos y de ella, debes dejar el pasado, vivir el presente para tener un futuro- **

-**lo meditare…gracias amigos- **contesto el guacamayo, sus amigos sin mas se fueron

"_No quería aceptar la cruel realidad que ocurrió frente a mis propios ojos, mi cabeza lo aceptaba pero mi corazón aun se dolía y negaba que Perla haya muerto, todavía podía recordar que ella murió en mis alas sin que yo pudiese hacer nada, otro motivo para preocuparme, y para colmo el manchón de sangre no ayudaba mucho, no quiero imaginar el dolor que vivió Perla, pero el pensarlo me llena a mi mismo de rabia de nueva cuenta de no haber podido hacer nada."_

Los días pasaron, Blu aun se mantenía dolido por su perdida pero pareciese que ya lo llevaba mas tranquilo, como si aceptase la realidad de una mejor manera, sin embargo el tan esperado día llego por fin, Blu se despertó una mañana antes de lo habitual, sentía unos movimientos debajo de el, al fijarse se trataba de los huevos quienes se movían, los pequeños ya estaban por salir del cascaron, Blu hizo un escandalo llamando a su vecino y amigo Rafael quien fue en compañía de su esposa Eva.

**-Blu ¿Qué es ese escandalo?...oh por Dios**- exclamo el tucán al ver a los huevos quebrarse poco a poco

-**finalmente Blu…tus hijos ya llegaron- **exclamó Eva con una amplia sonrisa, Blu observo con entusiasmo y tristeza los huevos.

"_Finalmente, casi un mes de incubarlos y ya llegaron mis hijos, solamente falta alguien, dime Perla…¿lo estas viendo?...¿estas viendo a tus hijos nacer?...solo faltabas tu aquí, emocionada y feliz de que estos días de cuidados dieran frutos con el nacimientos de estos pequeños, pero no lo aras."_

Finalmente los huevos se abrieron, dejando salir a los polluelos quienes tenían los ojos cerrados, como es clásico los guacamayos al nacer son ciegos durante los primeros 5-10 dias, aunque no tenían muchas plumas ni cantaran bonito todavía, Blu como todo padre sujeto a los pequeños en sus alas sollozando y sonriéndoles.

-**hola pequeñitos…yo soy su papi, me llamo Blu…su madre…su madre estaría feliz si los viera ahora, fuertes y llenos de vida como ella-** dijo el guacamayo resbalándose unas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

**-Blu, ahora debemos hablar de algo muy importante…aquí acaba nuestra ayuda**- Blu miro a el tucán confundido **–veras, te lo dije el día del funeral de Perla que en paz descanse, tu cuidaras y criaras a estos niños, no nosotros…durante su periodo que eran huevos te echamos la mano por que ellos necesitan ser incubados muchas horas del día, ahora que nacieron pueden aguantar sin tus cuidados unas horas, esas horas deberás usarlos para ir por comida y traérselas, y el resto del día a empollarlos…**-

"_Aunque me dolía que Rafael ya no me ayudaría el tenia razón, debía hacerme responsable de como cuidar de los pequeños yo mismo, me enseño como comer y regurgitar lo necesario que necesitaban los pequeños, y que duermen la mayor parte del día, aunque de todos modo me aseguro no dejarme del todo solo dijo que se acercaría a ver como estaba de ves en cuando, esperaba hacerlo bien…no me canso de decirlo…Perla, daré lo mejor de mi"_

Blu no la tubo fácil, la primea semana los pequeños dormían la mayor parte del día pero cuando despertaban era muy grande su escandalo por alimento, lo que comía Blu poco se quedaba con el, la gran mayoría lo regurgitaba para que sus pequeños comiesen, siendo así de pequeños el apetito que tenían era muy grande, después de una semana la ciegues temporal de nacimiento de los pequeños desaparecía poco a poco, a la ves que las plumas azules distintivas de su raza comenzaban a salir.

El trabajo se complico mas para el padre soltero, sus hijos al poderse mover mejor y ya pudiendo ver, como cualquier niño ellos se pasaban buen parte del día jugando, al menos ya no dormían tanto lo cual era un problema para el mismo guacamayo quien apenas descansaba, cierto día mientras el vigilaba a los 3 pequeños que jugaban entre ellos llego Rafael a hacerle una visita, este soltaba risitas viendo a Blu cansado pero atento cuidando s su pequeños.

**-Blu debo decir que estoy orgullos… en verdad has madurado mucho-** le dijo sonriendo, los pequeños como si Rafael se tratase de su padre, le llovieron a brincos y picotazos –**hey no…por favor niños ya tengo suficiente con los míos, respeten a su tío Rafa**- fue cuando entre risas Blu hizo imponer su autoridad como padre, y con ternura y cuidado retiro a los pequeños de encima del tucán –**gracias Blu…oye ¿ya tienen nombre?-**

**-bueno, son 2 varones y una hembra, el mas grande es muy fuerte se llamara Hercules, el otro es hiper activo se llama Daniel…y ella…es igualita a Perla…así que la llame igual-** Blu decía la verdad, le pequeña tenia las plumas de la cabeza igual que su difunta madre, y el mismo color de ojos, Rafael observo la mirada pensativa que tenia Blu mirando a la pequeña, era como si la misma Perla hubiese reencarnado en ella.

**-Blu escucha…ese día que ocurrió lo que ocurrió…cuando vi que Perla se…había desgarrado- **suspiro el tucán **–créeme que yo si hubiese podido hacer algo la habría ayudado…pero no pude, al igual que tu en ese momento me sentí impotente, sentí que les había fallado…a ambos…por favor perdóname**- Rafael bajo la mirada, pero Blu puso un ala encima de su amigo.

**-no importa…me ayudaste…si no me ayudas quizás habría perdido tanto a Perla como a los huevos…así que Rafael…gracias**- a Blu se le resbalaba una lagrima sonriendo a Rafael quien le devolvió la sonrisa, fue cuando la pequeña Perla se acerco a Blu, lo sujeto de un ala como pidiéndole que la cargara **-¿Qué pasa Perlita?...quieres que te ponga atención verdad- **la cargo entre sus alas acurrucándola, ella dejo salir un gran bostezo ya muy cansada, los otros dos varones también ya estaban cansados **–muy bien niños a dormir- **los varones se juntaron en el centro del nido, reconociendo el lugar donde deben dormir, Blu recostó a la pequeña que dormitaba junto a sus hermanos **–los quiero niños-** sonrió Blu.

**-te qliego papi-** exclamada por la pequeña quien se echo a dormir la palabra aunque no fue clara fue fácil de entender "te quiero papi", Blu se quedo atónito a la palabra, así que acaricio las cabeza de su pequeña, Rafael sonreía ampliamente.

"_te quiero papi"…no había sentido tanta alegría, tanto regocijo en mi corazón, sentí en ese momento que una nueva luz de felicidad se encendiese en mi corazón, es lo que me hizo mas feliz en todas esas semanas desde el fallecimiento de Perla, las palabras de mi pequeña hija iluminaron hasta el rincón mas apagado de mi alma, regresando a mi algo de la felicidad que se fue con Perla, en ese momento no fue solo la promesa a Perla, era algo que yo quería hacer, ahora quería estar ahí con mis hijos."_

-**bueno Blu, es hora de irme, si necesitas ayuda, are lo que me sea posible-** dijo Rafael sonriendo tras echar vuelo del nido, Blu se sentó con cuidado encima de los pequeños, echo una ultima mirada, y cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Los días seguían pasando y yo continuaba con mi trabajo paternal, esta ves lo hacia con mas placer, mi pequeña hija me decía papi cada ves mas seguido, los otros dos ya estaban comenzando a pronunciar algunas palabras, la mas fácil para ellos "mango", ahora yo ya podía comer mas, ya no era necesario regurgitar, ellos ya podían morder, pero solo les daba frutas suaves como mangos o moras…sin embargo…lo que pasaría después...seria mi prueba definitiva."_

El guacamayo se encuentra comiendo su propio mango mientras los 3 pequeños juegan como ya es de costumbre para ellos, el cansancio de cuidarlos era un justo trato a pagar pues el disfrutaba estar con esos pequeños, un ruido de las afueras llamo la atención de la viuda ave, Blu se asomo con cuidado, el ruido venia de los arbustos, cuando un lazo lo tomo del cuello y lo bajo hasta el suelo de la selva con fuerza.

**-¿pero que rayos?...-** indago cuando de entre los arboles salían decenas de Titis **-¿ustedes que quieren?-** cuando escucho los graznidos de sus pequeños –**esperen ¿Qué hacen?...SUELTENLOS O LES ARRANCARE LOS OJOS**- gritaba Blu tratando de quitarse las lianas de encima para arrebatar de las sucias manos de los titis a sus pequeños, cuando una risa siniestra lo paralizo.

-**valla valla miren a quien tenemos aquí- l**os titis abrieron paso a una cacatúa enorme que caminaba hacia Blu **–tiempo sin vernos "mascota"-** se echo a reír, Blu tenia una mirada confundida –**te preguntaras ¿como sobreviví al avión?…pues…solamente sobreviví, pero perdi mi plumaje y Mauro, el líder de estos monos se atrevió a querer burlarse de mi…así que el esta ahora pudriéndose en el infierno…ahora ¿Dónde esta esa pollita? Quiero que también vea como matare a estos pequeños…por venganza-**

**-miserable…no te atrevas a hacerle nada a mis hijos…O JURO QUE TE MATARE**- grito Blu pero recibió un fuerte golpe de Pepillo, cuando se acerco un titi al oído de la cacatúa.

-**oh ya veo…es una lastima que tu preciosa noviecita muriese poniendo los huevos, imaginar el dolor que ella sintió me hace sonreír**- la cacatúa sonreía cínica y maliciosamente Blu quedaba atónito ante la maldad de las palabras de Pepillo –me hubiese gustado verla sufrir o matarla yo mismo…pero bueno…hey que tenemos aquí- sonrió sujetando bruscamente a la pequeña Perla –si es igualita a ella…interesante…me pregunto que sentirás cuando se reúna con su inútil madre-

-**no por favor are lo que sea pero te lo ruego…no le agás nada a mis hijos**- Blu cambio su estado de animo de estar molesto a uno suplicante, ahí atado no había mucho que pudiera hacer –**te lo imploro, no le agás daño**- Blu comenzó a sollozar.

**-si si SIIIII, eso me encanta…me encanta verte humillándote y llorando…pero no tiene sentido…pero quiero verte sufrir mas…esa será mi venganza por haberme humillado y dejarme sin mi amo Marcel y estos últimos meses sin plumas, apenas recuperándome me organice para venir a vengarme y por fin…la espera a terminado…monos llévenselos a la "guarida"-** los monos sujetaron a los polluelos llevándoselos entre los arboles, la pequeña Perla gritaba "pa..piii…papiii" con desesperación.

Pepillo alzo el vuelo riéndose a carcajadas resonantes por todo el cielo, Blu hizo un gran intento por romper las lianas que lo ataban con el pico, cuando las trozo se lanzo volando tras los monos quienes llevaban a sus pequeños, cuando salieron a un claro de la selva, los monos no tenían nada que hacer corriendo por llanura contra la velocidad del vuelo de Blu, pero lo estaban esperando, los monos se la ingeniaron para hacerle una red a Blu para lanzársela cuando este estuviese a punto de llegar al otro extremo del claro, cuando este quedo atrapado cayo al suelo con fuerza, ahí queriéndose quitar la red varios titis le cayeron encima como si fuera una lluvia de monos dándole artos golpes, un Titi tomo una roca para darle un traicionero golpe en la nuca al guacamayo que comenzó a cerrar los ojos no sin antes escuchar una ultima ves a su hija llamándolo a lo lejos.

"_Y ese es el motivo…perdí la noción del tiempo, ignoro cuanto tiempo dure noqueado, mis cuerpo esta lastimado, así fue como yo e fallado…perdóname Perla…te falle, no pude proteger a nuestros hijos…soy débil…no puedo seguir, no me quedan fuerzas para luchar…los pequeños ya deben estar muertos, apenas si puedo mantener el conocimiento…mejor…mejor morir aquí, así todo terminara para mi."_

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Rendirse jamás**_

"_Ahora aquí solo la lluvia es el problema, el lodo que me cubre es una buena forma de mi ser…un cobarde…un débil…perdonen niños no pude protegerlos, perdóname Perla te he fallado…si ustedes están haya arriba, si yo subo no los buscare…no se como podría mostrarles mi cara después de esto…será mejor que yo descienda a los infiernos."_

Blu cerro sus ojos esperando que la muerte llegase por el, el agua resbalaba por sus ojos tanto sus lagrimas como la misma lluvia, cuando escucho una vos diciéndole _**"no te rindas aun",**_ sintió una calida luz que tocaba su rostro, y un aroma inconfundible para el, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para saber de quien se trataba, ya no estaba bajo la lluvia, si no en la rama de un árbol de cerezo tendido sujetado en las alas de nada menos de Perla, Blu miraba confundido pensando que se trataba de un sueño o una mala pasada que le jugaba su mente.

-**solo tenemos un momento Blu…es lo único que el me pudo dar**- dijo la guacamaya en vos suave, acariciando con ternura la nuca de Blu

-**¿Cómo? ¿Quién es "el"?...- **indago, mirando a Perla, no solo la veía también la podía sentir lo cual no impidió que el guacamayo llorase **–eras todo para mi…y te moriste en mis alas sin que yo no pudiera hacer nada…encima te falle…no protegí a nuestros pequeños…no merezco tu perdón ni siquiera que estés conmigo Perla-** dijo llorando en silencio.

-**es verdad…no puedo perdonarte Blu…como voy a perdonarte si no eres culpable de nada-** Perla trato de sonreírle lo mas que pudo –**me queda poco tiempo…Blu debes levantarte…ellos aun están vivos, y están esperándote, cuentan con que su padre no se rinda y valla a salvarlos, eres su todo, su santuario, su amigo y el único ser en quien pueden confiar**-

-**¿Cómo?...¿como puedo salvarlos? No puedo moverme siquiera…además ¿como podría salvarlos de Pepillo?-** indago confundido entre cerrando los ojos.

**-Blu no pierdas el valor…si te rindes tu entonces no habrá quien te salve ya…¿recuerdas cuando me salvaste del avión sin saber volar?...dime ¿de donde sacaste valor?-** Blu abrió los ojos intensamente recordando aquel momento de desesperación en que no sabia que hacer, y solo siguió su corazón.

**-no quería perderte...en ese momento ya eras importante para mi y no quise dejarte morir sola- **contesto, Perla le dio una nueva caricia y le sonrió.

**-Blu, lo que haces es por amor y una buen motivo, así lo tendrás a el de tu lado…Blu debes levantarte…el tiempo se agota, si no lo haces ahora solo te habrás fallado a ti mismo…esos pequeños son nuestros hijos…SON MI LEGADO…si los dejas morir, habrás dejado morir lo ultimo de mi-** Blu cerro los ojos angustiado y triste, cuando un viento comenzó a soplar donde ellos estaban, Perla dio un profundo suspiro y miro a Blu llorando pero sonriendo –**se me acabo el tiempo Blu…recupera tu valor, levántate, y recuerda que ellos son mi ultimo legado- **Perla soltó a Blu y comenzó a alzar el vuelo hacia el cielo, Blu estiraba el ala tratando de alcanzarla.

-**No Perla no me dejes-** Perla y el lugar donde estaban se desvaneció regresando a el claro de la selva donde Blu estaba herido y empapándose bajo la lluvia.

El guacamayo se soltó a llorar doliéndose por su estado tan deprimente y deplorable, duro un momento antes de recordar las ultimas palabras de Perla "_**son mi legado, y si los dejas morir habrás dejado morir la ultima parte de mi"**_ fue cuando Blu abrió sus ojos en una mirada seria y decisiva, doliéndose hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, cada movimiento que daba era un sufricio para el hasta que finalmente se puso de pie extendiendo sus alas con vigor sacudiéndose el agua, lodo y sangre de sus heridas miro al cielo y escucho una ultima ves la vos de Perla _**"eso esta mejor"**_, el guacamayo dio un fuerte aletazo alzándose en lo mas alto del cielo.

Blu fue en la ultima dirección en la que habían ido los monos volando a gran velocidad, hasta un rato de vuelo no hallaba pistas y ni rastro de los monos, recordó que a los monos les gusta robar a las personas así que fue a una de las zonas turísticas esperando hallar alguna pista, a su suerte había un grupo de monos en unas ramas jugando póker.

**-jaja escalera real paguen-** dijo uno de los monos cuando este desapareció a los ojos de los otros dos, este se dio cuenta de que iba volando **-¿estoy volando?...hay ¿Quién eres tu?- **dijo el mono al ver que era sostenido por Blu.

**-tengo unas preguntas si me mientes te soltare-** el titi trago saliva **-¿Dónde es el escondite de los monos de Mauro?-** indago el guacamayo.

**-si te diré pero bájame al suelo POR FAVOR-** el guacamayo lo hizo, el mono respiro recuperando el aliento **–te reconozco, eres el guacamayo que esa cacatúa nos mando a buscar hace unos meses durante las épocas del carnaval**- dijo el titi.

**-bien sigue hablando o ¿quieres volver haya arriba?- **dijo Blu imponiendo autoridad y temor al mono.

**-bueno, el tal Pepillo perdió el plumaje y nuestro líder Mauro se burlo de el, pero esa cacatúa se vengo y asesino a nuestro rey…después de eso se apodero de gran parte del clan, muchos lo abandonamos por temor a correr el mismo destino que Mauro ¿preguntas donde es el escondite? En esa dirección…llegando a la zona hotelera de lujo, no tiene perdida, desde las alturas se puede ver el brillo de las cosas que robamos-** el mono sintió un viento detrás de el, volteo detrás y Blu ya no estaba, regreso la mirada hacia la dirección indicada y observo a Blu quien ya iba volando lejos ** –¿gracias al menos no? MAL EDUCADO-** grito el mono

en lo que se podría llamar como la guarida de los monos, la malvada cacatúa estaba recostado en lo que antes era el trono de Mauro comiendo pollo de KFC al parecer que el había robado o que los monos habían robado para el, en ese momento los monos llegaron por montones llevando a los pequeños polluelos consigo fue cuando el ave se levanto de su "trono" riéndose entre dientes o mejor dicho entre el pico, se acerco a los polluelos que temblaban al ver la sombra de la cacatúa cubriéndolos de manera siniestra y sujeto con su pata a la pequeña Perla.

**-valla valla si en verdad eres igualita a tu madre…que lastima que este pudriéndose en algún lado siendo comida de peces o gusanos-** le acerco una pluma acariciando el pico de la pequeña quien le dio un mordisco, pero tratándose de una simple pluma no sintió dolor solo provocándole risa **–tienes valor igual a tu madre jeje…ustedes dos son igual a su padre…unos cobardes-** Pepillo dio una mirada maligna mirando a los otros pequeños **–¿Qué tal si le enseñamos a esta niña lo que es el miedo?...mátenlos-** los monos arrojaron y acorralaron a los dos machos, uno de los monos con risa malvada arranco una rama pequeña a modo de garrote, los monos gritaban y reían esperando lo que iba a ocurrir cuando este se preparo a dar un letal golpe, como tratándose de un dragón o algo mas Blu descendió al suelo, sujetando al titi del cuello dando un fuerte graznido que parecía casi un rugido así lanzo al titi lejos y se puso frente a los pequeños protegiendolos **–este no aprende…mátenlo también-**

Los monos comenzaron a acorralar a las aves pero antes de que los titis se lanzaran contra Blu este se les dejo ir, tomo a un por la cara y le estampo la cabeza en el piso, otros dos se aferraron con los dientes del ala del guacamayo el cual sujeto a uno de una mano con el pico y al otro lo arrojo contra otro titi, después un titi se le subió a la espalda mordiéndole el hombro, Blu giro en el suelo para golpearlo, otro titi se le aferro nuevamente de un ala con los dientes, el guacamayo lo sujeto de la cola jalando para arrebatárselo pese a que estaba muy bien aferrado con los dientes el uso al titi como tratándose de un látigo para golpear a otros y finalmente soltó a ese arrojándolo contra el tronco de un árbol.

Los monos viendo que Blu se volvió de armas tomar mantenían la distancia gruñéndole y mostrando los dientes, Blu no se dejo intimidar y se acercaba a ellos graznándoles de manera intimidante, erizando las plumas se veía mucho mas grande con una mirada de furia total pese a sus heridas que aun sangraban el guacamayo tampoco retrocedió, un titi se quiso lanzar hacia Blu pero este lo sujeto del cuello con el pico sirviéndole de conejillo de indias solo se escucho un crujir y el chillido del mono, los pequeños que estaban detrás de Blu no sabían que ocurría solo veían con temor las escenas y un chorro de sangre que resbalaba del titi que ahora yacía inmóvil sujeto en el pico de Blu, el guacamayo arrojo a los pies de los demás, al mono que mato de manera sádica, estos comenzaron a mirar con horror hacia el guacamayo y sin aviso emprendieron la fuga.

**-¿Qué les pasa bolas de pelo cobardes?...jamás dejes que un mono agá el trabajo de un ave…te felicito los hiciste cor…rrer…¿Qué demonios?- **Pepillo observaba a Blu de manera extraña, tantas heridas, el tono azul de sus plumas ahora con el rojo de la sangre tanto de el como de los monos, y una mirada llena de odio que podría incluso hacer temblar al mismo demonio, con la cacatúa no fue la excepción _**-*¿Qué sucede?...¿que es esta sensación?...tengo escalofríos…¿es esto lo que llaman miedo?...¿por que? ¿Por qué tengo miedo de el?...soy mas grande, mas fuerte no debería temerle…yo siempre fui una imagen de temor antes aves, monos y demás animales durante toda mi vida pero ahora…sus ojos están demandando sangre…mi sangre…el quiere, NO…va a matarme…*-**_ eran los pensamientos de Pepillo ante tal situación, Blu lo miraba fija y atentamente, su respiración controlada sin parpadeo, sin miedo, Pepillo ignoraba que es lo que le ocurría a Blu pero aun tenia en sus garras a la pequeña Perla **–no te acerques si lo haces…mandare a esta mocosa a ver su madre de manera dolorosa-** dijo apuntando una garra al cuello de la pequeña, Blu no contestaba **-¿me estas oyendo?-** Blu comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la cacatúa, el guacamayo tenia erizadas todas las plumas de su cuerpo.

-**Pepillo te doy dos opciones, en ambas morirás tu decides cual…1: suelta a mi hija y te matare sin dolor…2: tócale siquiera una pluma y te arrojare vivo al rio donde te devoraran las pirañas-** Pepillo se quedo exaltado un momento pero luego echo a reír a los 4 vientos.

**-no me agás reír…yo no veo mi ganancia ahí Blu...intenta otra ves- **contesto sonriendo la cacatúa, cuando se descuido recordando que la pequeña ya había intentado morderlo en el pasado y ahora la tenia sujeta en su pata donde ahora si se sentiría el mordisco, y así fue la pequeña lo mordió tan fuerte como su joven pico le permitió causando que la soltase **–ENANA ENDE…-** no termino la frase cuando la garra de Blu sujeto el rostro de la cacatúa derribándolo pero arrastrándolo por el piso bien sujeto del rostro, cuando Blu lo soltó Pepillo apenas tenia conocimiento, abrió los ojos y solo veía la silueta de Blu, no veía ni sus plumas, ni el pico ni nada, solo una silueta oscura y unos ojos demandantes de sangre, atributos del mismo diablo.

**-¿recuerdas esto?...-** Blu sujeto a Pepillo del cuello con fuerza evitándole el paso del aire **-¿Qué te pasa? ¿acaso te aprieto el cuello?-** Pepillo recordó que esas mismas palabras le había dicho a **Perla –y recuerdas…que le rompiste un ala-** Blu soltó a la cacatúa del cuello para darle un fuerte pisotón justo en la articulación del ala, provocando que Pepillo gritase de dolor intensamente **–habías sobrevivido esa ves del avión…tuviste otra oportunidad de vivir…pero la usaste para venir aquí a vengarte…insultar a Perla después de muerta…y el amenazar a mis hijos, mi legado y el de Perla…no tomare riesgos contigo…mis saludos a Mauro- **

**-no por favor…prometo nunca regresar…no lo agás-** Pepillo inmóvil por el golpe de Blu solo observaba la silueta atemorizante acercándose mas **–NO ME MATES-** la lluvia se desencadeno en ese momento, en un pequeño arroyo de agua y lodo circulaba un hilo de sangre que fue creciendo.

Escondidos en un arbusto y resguardándose de la lluvia se encontraban los 3 pequeños, en silencio y asustado cuando a la entrada de su escondite apareció una sombra, los 3 graznaban muy asustados, aun cuando vieron que se trataba de Blu estos no se movían, se quedaron dentro del arbusto arrinconados.

**-ya pequeños pueden salir, soy yo-** aun hablándole en tono gentil no salían **-¿Qué ocurre?- **fue cuando Blu miraba sus alas y su cuerpo, estaba manchado en sangre y lleno de heridas, y su pico aun tenia la sangre del titi que mato apretándole el cuello y posiblemente también la sangre de Pepillo, mas aparte algunos titis que aun estaban noqueados bajo la intensa lluvia mas el cadáver del otro titi, los pequeños no reconocieran a ese ser que les daba tanto temor y que había echo esas cosas horribles frente a sus ojos, en lugar del ave azul, sonriente y cariñosa que ellos conocieron desde su nacimiento, Blu se acerco una ves mas –**vamos chiquitos soy yo…soy papá-** dijo sonriéndoles estirándoles el ala, cuando la pequeña se quedo como curiosa mirándolo.

**-¿papii?**- dijo aun en su tono de bebe

**-si, soy papi-** la pequeña camino asustada y cautelosa hacia aquella ave, cuando estuvo cercas de el, Blu la cargo acurrucándola como el solía hacer, fue cuando los otros dos viendo tan afectuosa acción se lanzaron hacia Blu corriendo, ya ahí recogió a los tres en sus alas abrazándolos con fuerza y llorando de alegría –**oh niños, tranquilos ya estoy aquí…yo voy a cuidarlos-**

1 mes después.

**-muy bien, aleteen con cuidado sin lastimarse- **en el suelo de la selva estaban los 3 pequeños aprendiendo a volar, aleteando con todas sus fuerzas pues aun eran pequeños, poco a poco comenzaron a elevarse hasta finalmente comenzar a volar despacio **–muy bien niños…su madre estaría orgullosa-** sonrió Blu, entonces los 3 se acercaron a el.

**-papi ¿Quién es nuestra mamá?-** indago la pequeña Perla con una amplia sonrisa, los otros dos preguntaron lo mismo con emoción.

**-jeje, su madre es un ave muy hermosa, se llama Perla… igual a ti hijita- **dijo dándole una caricia a la pequeña que provocara que se ruborizara un poco.

**-¿Dónde esta ella?- **pregunto uno de los pequeños.

**-en lo más alto del cielo, por ser azul no la vemos…pero algún día niños…nosotros subiremos también a encontrarnos con ella-**

FIN…


End file.
